Vehicle theft remains a problem throughout the world. Particularly, a company's fleet vehicles tend to be filled with expensive equipment that can be stripped and resold on the black market. Additionally or alternatively, the vehicles themselves may have significant value. Many persons and companies rely on primitive means for maintaining security of their vehicles, such as by keeping the vehicle within a fenced in area or relying on the vehicle's own locking mechanisms. However, when such mechanisms are defeated and a vehicle is stolen, it may be several hours or even days before the vehicle is discovered to have been taken, by which time the vehicle and/or its equipment may be less likely to be recoverable.